Run
by O.o-Blades-o.O
Summary: Abused by her step father her entire life Ceres finds she is unable to connect to life like other seventeen year old's. When she comes face to face with Jeff the Killer she finds herself strangely intrigued by him. Will she survive? Or will she end up another victim and just Go to Sleep? Rated M for violence/gore/sexual content in later chapters. JEFFXOC


Run. Just run. Faster. Faster damn it.

My calves burn with the strain of up holding my command. Felling the thumping of my heart pound through my body as I move from one stage to the next. Like shifting a vehicle into the next gear, I go from my normal run to an all-out sprint. My body moving, angling forward slightly as my arms swing by my sides and my feet propel me forward. The wind whipping past me as my body cut through the space in front of me.

Seeing the finish line in front of me I keep my breath steady. I knew when I started this stupid race that there really was no real challenge. There never has been. Unfortunately, though some people never learn. I crossed the line and slowly started to slow down turning around and jogging back to the crowd of people who stood there and gaped at me. As the other runner slowly walked over the finish line looking quite angry.

"And that ladies and gentleman is how you run!" said a very obnoxious male voice in the center of the crowd.

"Nobody likes you Dave" I said walking past them without even glancing at them.

"Nobody likes you either Ceres" A girl, probably Zoey, stated. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

I went over to the bench where my bag sat and took a drink of water. I sighed when I heard my teacher start waking over after telling everyone else to take a lap.

"You know Ceres you could at least pretend to be nice. They might like you better. You might even make a friend." Mr. Pax said as he sat down on the bench beside me as I started taking off my shoes.

"I fail to see the point of doing that Sir. They are all morons without a single clue as to what it means to be actually driven to do anything besides sit there and pick their nose. If breathing wasn't a natural subconscious action they would all die of suffocation." I said matter-of-factually. Taking my towel and wiping my forehead from the few droplets of sweat that had gathered there, I then put both my running shoes and towel back in my bag while taking out my regular shoes and went about putting them on.

"What do you think you are doing Ceres?" Mr. Pax sighed knowing exactly what I was doing.

"I'm leaving. I'm done for the day. I'm going home." I stated and then stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Why do I even bother with you Ceres? You never listen." He stated pinching the bridge of his nose clearly irritated with me.

"I don't know Mr. Pax perhaps it's because you want me to join your senseless little sports teams because I am the single most athletic person here, and you know that without me you are facing yet another year of loses and failures. Maybe it's because you think that if your nice to me and talk to me every once in a while, I might actually finally give in and take pity on you and your predicament. Unfortunately, for you though my answer is still and will remain no." I stated annoyed that this was still an issue.

"You're absolutely right Ceres. I do hope that one day you will come to your senses and participate I n school like the rest of your peers." He stood up and put his hands on his hips looking at me with a disapproving glare.

"They are not my peers Mr. Pax. You see saying that they are my peers would mean they are my equals and they don't even come close. Now if you will excuse me I am bored and would like to go home." I then shouldered my bag and walking around my gym teacher started towards the door.

"You know Ceres your ego will eventually catch up to bite you in the ass if you're not careful." Mr. Pax yelled after me. I continued forward like he hadn't said anything

I know most people hate me and you know what I really am ok with that. I know that their hatred towards me won't even matter in a couple years because they won't even remember that I even exist. That's why I don't make friends or join sports. It would be a complete waste of my time and I have more important things to do.

I walked along the path that lead home through the woods, if I looked back I could still see the school and all the people running along the track field going about their business like high school was the most important thing in the world.

Foolish imbeciles.

They don't understand yet that nothing that they are doing actually matters. They run around in circles trying to be the best, trying to be the next big thing. Not grasping the fact that it doesn't matter what they do, after they die they will be like whispers in the wind, easily forgotten.

A branch snapped breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked around my guard instantly in hyper drive. I strained my ears listening for anything coming towards me as I looked around for the source of the noise.

I heard nothing.

Literally nothing the sounds of the forest that surrounded the school were gone. I had never heard this kind of silence before, it was suffocating and unnerved me. I felt like someone was watching me. Slowly, so as to not make any noise I pulled my switch blade out of my bag. I always kept it on me just in case I ever felt like I needed it. And I definitely felt that way now.

With my blade, out in front of me and my bag securely on my back I slowly started forward keeping my ears focused for any sign of noise. My eyes darted all around me looking for any kind of movement. It went on like this for a mile. No noise. No movement other than me. No sign of life. One mile to go I hadn't dropped my guard at all sense I started and I wasn't going to till I got home.

And then I heard something.

A laugh. A horrible raspy laugh. I stopped and my eyes flew to where the sound was coming from. A figure stepped out from behind a tree, it looked like a man. He had a white hoody with the hood pulled up over his head so I couldn't see his face and worn ripped up jeans. His sneakers looked old and beat up and there were dark stains all over his clothes.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" I demanded

"Having trouble sleeping?" He said in a terrible raspy voice.

"My sleeping patterns are of no concern to you. Now answer my question." I said getting very angry at this guy. He was in to position to be asking me questions.

He turned to face me then.

I didn't think. I turned on my heel and ran. I could hear him chasing me. My heart started to pound as adrenaline started coursing through my veins. My body shifted as it went into a full-on sprint. I heard a frustrated scream behind me as I left my pursuer behind me. I kept running it wasn't long, barely three minutes later, when I saw my house coming up in front of me. I ran up to the front door throwing it open and shutting it after I entered. I locked the dead bolt in place as a slid down to the floor my breath coming in shaky pants, my body shaking uncontrollably as the adrenaline still burned through my body.

I stood back up and dusted of my knees and turned around only to walk straight into a fist as it slammed into my face. I went down hard and fast hitting my head on the little table by the door. I didn't even have time to register what had even happened before darkness consumed me.

Ah wonderful home sweet home

 _ **Review! =3**_


End file.
